


Cierpliwa jest

by an_nox



Series: Księga przysłów [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wiktor ekstrawertyk, Yuuri introwertyk, ale pewnie się skończy, gdzieś w tle przewija się rosyjska kadra, psychologiczne pierdoły, to nie może się dobrze skończyć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/pseuds/an_nox
Summary: Yuuri czasami miał „ciche dni”. Wiktor czasami miał „emocjonalne dni”.
Oba rodzaje zachowania pojawiały się jako odpowiedź na stres. Japończyk odruchowo uciekał i wycofywał się. Rosjanin odruchowo napierał i lgnął, łaknąc fizycznego kontaktu. Wszystko szło dobrze, kiedy Nikiforov dawał przestrzeń narzeczonemu, gdy ten tego potrzebował. Wszystko szło dobrze, kiedy Katsuki tulił oraz pieścił ukochanego, gdy ten tego pragnął. Problem zaczął się w momencie, w którym obie te reakcje zbiegły się w jednym czasie.





	Cierpliwa jest

**Author's Note:**

> Betę robiła [Dziabara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/works). Polecam wszystkie jej opowiadania :) Gdyby nie ona, to opowiadanie nie zostałoby opublikowane. Wszelkie dzięki za rady dla Dar też.

Czasami Yuuri miał „ciche dni”.

W Hasetsu zapewne też wpadał od czasu do czasu w taki stan, ale przy większej ilości osób łatwiej było przeoczyć ten moment, szczególnie że Japończyk naprawdę mógł wybierać z kilku miejsc, gdzie zaszywał się przed światem. W Petersburgu zaś...

Przy pierwszym razie Wiktor myślał, że coś koncertowo spieprzył. Poranki zawsze zaliczały się do ciężkiej pory dnia dla Katsukiego, więc Nikiforovowi ostrzegawcza lampka jeszcze się nie włączyła, kiedy Yuuri obudził się jak zwykle po nim. Po prysznicu Japończyk przeważnie odzyskiwał trochę chęci do życia i nawet pozwalał się przytulać, jeśli akurat sam nie wychodził z inicjatywą. Tym razem jednak nie tylko zdystansował się na całą długość stołu, ale też uparcie unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Nauczony doświadczeniem Rosjanin nie naciskał, chociaż uwierało go, że nie zamienili ani słowa.

Potem biegi, ćwiczenia, trening - to szło jak zwykle, może tylko Yuuri był bardziej skupiony i nie odpowiadał na żadne zaczepki. Mimo że lodowisko wypełniali ludzie, Japończyk jeździł bardzo uważnie, zatopiony w myślach, kompletnie ignorując świat zewnętrzny. Jakow wrzeszczał wtedy na swoich podopiecznych, że powinni brać przykład.

Podczas lunchu Yuuri zniknął i Wiktor długo się go naszukał, aż Feltsman kazał dać mu spokój i robić swoje. Komórka uparcie twierdziła, że Katsuki wyłączył telefon. Następnie kolejne godziny treningu, kiedy Yuuri pojawił się jak gdyby nigdy nic, ponownie skoncentrowany na japońskim poziomie, do którego Rosjanie z jakiś biologicznych powodów nie umieli doskoczyć. Gdzieś pod koniec poprosił Wiktora, czy może wyjść chwilę wcześniej, na co ten bezwiednie się zgodził.

Kiedy Nikiforov dotarł do domu, odkrył, że i narzeczony zniknął, i pies zniknął, co samo w sobie nie stanowiło powodu do obaw. Jednak po dwóch godzinach Rosjanin prawie zaczął gryźć blaty ze strachu. Coś musiał spieprzyć, coś powiedzieć, a może przeciwnie? Czegoś nie zrobił, czegoś nie wyraził... Ale jak zacząć rozmowę? Wiktor może nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia w dojrzałych związkach, lecz wyniósł wystarczająco dużo z nieudanego małżeństwa Jakowa, żeby wiedzieć, że jeśli sam nie dostrzeże problemu, to skończy się to olbrzymią kłótnią. Nawet od Yuuriego usłyszał kiedyś zarzut, że bywał zbytnim egoistą i nie wykazywał zrozumienia dla kłopotów Japończyka.

Tak więc siedział i rozmyślał. Zegar tykał w pustym mieszkaniu, a Wiktor przeczesywał ręką jasne loki, za każdym razem wyciągając jakiś zabłąkany włos. Na szczęście dla potencjalnej rosyjskiej łysiny Katsuki wrócił przed dziesiątą. Przywitał się cicho, neutralnie, poszedł się umyć, po czym czysty i pachnący zrobił sobie herbatę. Nikiforov zdążył wyściskać nieco schłodzonego od długiego spaceru Makkachina, przeczuwając nadchodzącą burzę. Takie zachowanie Yuuriego leżało niebezpiecznie blisko pasywnej agresji, której widmowy ciężar przytłaczał Rosjanina.

Katastrofa wcale się nie wydarzyła. Yuuri po prostu położył się z komórką do łóżka, założył słuchawki i leżał spokojnie. Wiktor w stanie przedzawałowym wpełznął pod kołdrę i niepewnie objął narzeczonego. Ten wcale go nie odtrącił. Nie wykonał też żadnego zachęcającego ruchu, ale wydawał się rozluźniony w rosyjskich ramionach. Po godzinie Nikiforov zauważył, że ukochany śpi snem sprawiedliwego, więc tylko wyciągnął słuchawki, wyłączył muzykę i sam spędził pół nocy, zachodząc w głowę, czemu Yuuri odezwał się do niego jedynie na lodowisku, wyłącznie na temat technicznych spraw.

Na drugi dzień wszystko wróciło do normy. Wiktor chciał zapytać, ale jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał, że nie powinien. Kiedy przyszedł kolejny „cichy dzień”, Rosjanin był lepiej przygotowany. Opłaciło się to też o tyle, że tym razem sprawa nie umknęła uwadze kolegów z tafli. Nikiforov z miną znawcy wyjaśnił, że Yuuri potrzebuje czasami przestrzeni i wcale się nie kłócą (błagając wszechświat, żeby rzeczywiście tak było).

Po kilku razach odróżnienie „cichych dni” od „jestem na ciebie zły i nie chce mi się z tobą gadać” nie nastręczało Wiktorowi żadnych problemów. Przynajmniej nie takich jak rosyjskim łyżwiarzom, którzy z uporem maniaka wypytywali co spieprzył Nikiforov. A to nie kończyło się dobrze, bo Yuuri faktycznie zaczynał się irytować, kiedy ktoś psuł mu „cichy dzień”.

Z czasem Wiktor w pełni zaakceptował potrzebę samotności ukochanego. Wynajął mu nawet salę baletową po godzinach, wystarczająco daleko od _home rinku_ , żeby Mili czy Jurijowi nie chciało się tam łazić, a z łatwym dojazdem komunikacją miejską. Nikiforov czuł, że naznaczone obecnością rosyjskich łyżwiarzy sale do ćwiczeń nie do końca odpowiadały ukochanemu. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o jakiś psychiczny aspekt, a nie praktyczność, Wiktor nie wiedział. Grunt, że działało. I chociaż przeważnie ubolewał nad tym, jak bardzo strzelił sobie w kolano, kiedy Yuuri wracał naprawdę późno, to w jakiejś części cieszył się, jaki był dojrzały i jak bardzo umiał w związki.

Nie przewidział jednego zgrzytu.

Yuuri czasami miał „ciche dni”. Wiktor czasami miał „emocjonalne dni”.

Oba rodzaje zachowania pojawiały się jako odpowiedź na stres. Japończyk odruchowo uciekał i wycofywał się. Rosjanin odruchowo napierał i lgnął, łaknąc fizycznego kontaktu. Wszystko szło dobrze, kiedy Nikiforov dawał przestrzeń narzeczonemu, gdy ten tego potrzebował. Wszystko szło dobrze, kiedy Katsuki tulił oraz pieścił ukochanego, gdy ten tego pragnął. Problem zaczął się w momencie, w którym obie te reakcje zbiegły się w jednym czasie.

Początkowo Wiktor nie wiedział, że to jeden z jego „emocjonalnych dni”. W przeciwieństwie do Yuuriego, bo Japończyk już od rana jasno dawał do zrozumienia czego oczekuje od świata (spokoju). Nic nie chciało się układać. Lód był mokry, ludzie denerwujący, urządzenia na siłowni zapocone przez innych, Jakow nic nie rozumiał, Jurij wymiatał, podkreślając na każdym kroku, że wskoczył na pozycję ulubionego dziecka trenera. Ciało postanowiło się obrazić, głowa bolała, plecy rwały, mięśnie tężały - Wiktor zamienił się w chodzącą katastrofę. A narzeczony uciekał przy byle okazji, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na cierpienia (pół)żywej legendy łyżwiarstwa.

Po południu, po treningu czekał, aż wszyscy zbiorą się z szatni, a Yuuri w końcu zejdzie z lodowiska jako ostatni, żeby z nikim się nie spotkać. Siedział, czując, że stresuje się bardziej niż przed zawodami. Wiktor miał złamać niepisaną umowę, egoistycznie przepchnąć własną potrzebę bliskości, przedłożyć ją nad pragnienie samotności ukochanego. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił, więc nie wiedział, jak zareaguje Katsuki. Mogło skończyć się przyjemnie, mogło skończyć się katastrofą.

Jak ci ludzie w ogóle egzystują w tych związkach?

Wiktor miał nawet pomysł, żeby zająć się sprawą jak normalny człowiek. Pójść na piwo i przegadać problem z jakąś zaufaną osobą. Tylko ta idea rozbiła się o prostą rzecz - z kim? Jurij na pewno nie był odpowiedni do takich rozmów, Mila i jej rozchichotana ferajna tym bardziej. Pozostawał Jakow (który odpadał, bo Nikiforov naprawdę nie potrzebował teraz reprymendy, nawet jeśli wygłoszonej w dobrej wierze) oraz Georgij. Z tym ostatnim nawet dogadywali się ostatnio fantastycznie, głównie dzięki japońskiej muzie napełniającej wszystkich łyżwiarzy dobrymi fluidami (przecież te dwunastolatki, co jeszcze w juniorach nie mogły brać udziału, zaczęły skakać quady), tylko że Popowicz miał tego dnia randkę. Jako że Georgij był dobrym człowiekiem, to zaproponował, że starszy (o cały dzień) kolega może iść z nimi, ale to dla Wiktora brzmiało gorzej niż najokrutniejsza tortura. Patrzeć, jak tych dwoje tuliło się, szeptało ukradkiem czułe słówka, jadło ze swoich talerzy prawie jak z jednego, kończyło wzajemnie zaczęte wypowiedzi, podczas gdy jego własny ukochany wyciskał siódme poty podczas sesji w sali baletowej, bardzo daleki od pokazania partnerowi jakiejkolwiek czułości... Nikiforov lubił klimaty sadomasochistyczne, ale może nie w takim wydaniu. Czekał więc cierpliwie na Japończyka i umierał z niepewności, a Georgij dawno wybył na randkę.

Yuuri wszedł do szatni ze słuchawkami w uszach. Wiktor ledwo powstrzymał się od rzucenia się na mężczyznę w stylu Mili. Zamiast tego, nakazując sobie opanowanie, powoli przetransportował się w pole widzenia Japończyka, a ten zdjął słuchawki, ale nie rzekł nic. Rosjanin dał mu się przebrać, a potem powoli, jakby oswajając dzikie zwierze przysunął się i bardzo ostrożnie otoczył Yuuriego ramionami.

Katsuki stężał. Stał wyprostowany jak struna i całym ciałem krzyczał, że Wiktor przekracza jakąś niewidzialną linię.

Fuck.

\- Yuuri, proszę cię - jęknął Rosjanin, zacieśniając uścisk. - Dwie minuty i dam ci spokój, przysięgam. Mam taki zły dzień...

Japończyk rozluźnił się powoli lecz zauważalnie. Stopniowo obrócił się w ramionach narzeczonego, aż mogli patrzeć sobie wzajemnie w twarz. Ciepła japońska dłoń otoczyła czule rosyjski policzek. Wiktor miał wrażenie, że topi się pod wpływem dotyku.

\- Nie tylko ty - rzucił gniewnie Katsuki, głosem tak niepasującym do delikatnego gestu. - Od kilku dni Yurio zachowuje się tak, że mam ochotę go zamordować. Dzisiaj rano prawie się z nim pobiłem. Prawie, bo jedynym, co powstrzymało mnie od rozkwaszenia mu nosa, była wizja Jakowa schodzącego na zawał serca.

Nikiforov zamrugał oniemiały. Z jednej strony doceniał bardzo, że ukochany zgodził się nagiąć zasady „cichego dnia” i powiedzieć coś więcej niż absolutne minimum, z drugiej - nie była to przemowa, której się spodziewał.

\- Wszyscy mnie denerwują - kontynuował Japończyk, typowym dla niego pozornie nonszalanckim tonem skrywającym sztorm. - Georgij ciągle pyta, co ma robić z Iriną, a reszta podłapała i teraz zasypują mnie pytaniami o związki. A wczoraj ta mała z juniorów, Sasza, Dasia, Katia, nie wiem, podeszła, czy pomogę jej zrobić zadanie z matematyki. Matematyka? Ja? Chyba powariowali. Zaraz się skończą czasy miłego japońskiego Jurija...

Wiktor gładził kciukami ramiona coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego narzeczonego, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. A więc takie idee kłębiły się w tym cudnie zwichrowanym ukochanym umyśle podczas „cichych dni”? Może i lepiej, że Katsuki odreagowywał gniew odseparowując się od ludzi. Chociaż przez myśl przeszło mu, że złość mogła stanowić wyraz czegoś innego, czegoś, co Japończyk ukrył pod łatwiejszą do opanowania emocją.

Yuuri w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Wiktora.

\- Nie chciałeś tego usłyszeć, prawda? - westchnął po chwili, uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Chcę usłyszeć wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia - zapewnił Nikiforov.

Japończyk ponownie odetchnął głęboko i otoczył ramionami szyję narzeczonego. Rosjanin natychmiast wcisnął nos pod japońskie ucho. Odważył się musnąć delikatną skórę ustami. Wdychał zapach potu pomieszany z aromatem cytrynowego mydła, zapach, o którym chciał śnić po nocach, tak nieodłącznie kojarzył go z Yuurim.

Gdy tylko zrobił ruch, aby odsunąć się i spojrzeć na ukochaną twarz, Katsuki wykorzystał moment i spróbował wysunąć się z objęć. To zabolało Wiktora, ale postanowił powalczyć, przecież szło dobrze.

\- Yuuri - zaświergotał - mogę cię pocałować?

\- Nie.

To zabolało jeszcze bardziej.

Opanował się po ułamku sekundy. Japończyk i tak wyszedł już ze swojej strefy komfortu dla niego, nie powinien napierać więcej. Tylko że tak bardzo tego potrzebował.

Przełknął ślinę i ponownie przyciągnął Yuuriego do objęcia. Narzeczony nie protestował, nawet odwzajemnił uścisk. Cóż, wypracowali jakiś kompromis, jakby nie patrzeć.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły? - Wiktor poczuł, jak ciepły oddech owiewa jego ucho. Ton Katsukiego był tak bezbronny i lekko przestraszony, że kompletnie rozczulił Rosjanina.

\- Nie - odrzekł, a głos mu się załamał. - Nie jestem. Rozumiem. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie. Rozumiem.

Nie rozumiał, ale przecież nie musiał.

\- Kocham cię, Witia - wyszeptał Yuuri.

Serce Wiktora zatrzymało się na zdecydowanie zbyt długi moment. Doceniał każdą sekundę tego uścisku, bo wiedział, że Japończyk poświęca coś, robi to wbrew swojej woli, ale idzie na kompromis, żeby pocieszyć Rosjanina. A teraz jeszcze Nikiforov zdobył potwierdzenie, że i Yuuri dostrzega starania ukochanego i jest mu wdzięczny, że ten nie próbuje obłapiać go na siłę.

Och, jak bardzo pragnął obsypać pocałunkami całą twarz narzeczonego, pieścić, tulić, dotykać, nieba przychylić... Tylko Katsuki wcale tego nie chciał, ach, co robić, co robić? Dlaczego akurat w ten dzień musieli być tacy niekompatybilni?

\- Jadę do sali baletowej - powiedział powoli Yuuri. - Możesz jechać ze mną, ale nie odzywaj się, dobrze?

Wiktor posłusznie skinął głową.

\- Tylko jeśli przez całą drogę nie puścisz mojej dłoni - postawił warunek.

Twarz Japończyka rozjaśnił szczery, delikatny uśmiech.

Obaj dotrzymali obietnicy. Jechali w milczeniu, splatając ciasno palce i rzucając sobie pełne miłości spojrzenia co jakiś czas. Serce Wiktora szalało, jakby zapomniało, że nie należy do naiwnego młodzieńca zakochującego się po raz pierwszy, tylko do doświadczonego, styranego mężczyzny, który niewinność dawno przehandlował za substytut uczucia. Ta japońska klucha dawała mu tyle przeżyć, autentycznych i dogłębnych, jakich istnienia wcześniej domyślał się tylko z literatury i sztuki.

Gdy wysiadali z tramwaju, ich ręce prawie się rozłączyły. To Yuuri był tym, który natychmiast wzmocnił uścisk, pewniej ujmując dłoń ukochanego. Wiktor czuł motylki obijające się po całym brzuchu.

 W sali baletowej Nikiforov przycupnął pod ścianą, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Katsukiemu w czymkolwiek. To było takie dziwne, to próbowanie, żeby tak się skurczyć, zniknąć, nie zdradzić się swoją obecnością. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co Wiktor wyczyniał całe życie. Teraz usuwał się w cień, pragnąc pozwolić ukochanemu lśnić pełnym blaskiem. W absolutnej ciszy obserwował, jak Yuuri rozciąga się i próbuje podstawowe kroki, by po chwili przejść do znacznie bardziej skomplikowanych sekwencji i piruetów.

Wiktor nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

Ciszę sali przerywały tylko delikatne stąpnięcia i piski balerinek, ale Rosjanin słyszał muzykę, a raczej widział ją w tańcu Yuuriego. Wiedział o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak synestezja - stanu, w którym jeden zmysł odbierał bodźce charakterystyczne dla innego, jak smakowanie barw czy wąchanie dźwięków - ale sam nigdy jej nie przeżył. Aż do czasu, gdy zobaczył Katsukiego na lodzie. Kiedy ten tańczył, cały umysł Wiktora wypełniała muzyka.

Japończyk zaczął od delikatnego utworu. Drobne, misterne kroki, oszczędne gesty, spokojny, stały rytm. Bezdźwięczna muzyka płynęła przez całe pomieszczenie i poruszała się za Yuurim. Jakaś klasyka, może kawałek na pianinie... Katsuki wyginał się i prężył i aż Wiktor zastanowił się, czy jednak swoją obecnością nie zakłóca tego momentu absolutnej prywatności oraz wolności ukochanego.

Lecz taniec Yuuriego z sekundy na sekundy stawał się coraz bardziej szalony, pozornie niespójny, drobne kroki przeszły w długie skoki, ramiona rozwarły się, rytm przyspieszał i zwalniał. Wiktor widział w tych ruchach całą frustrację i złość zgromadzoną od poprzedniej wizyty w sali baletowej.

Nagle Katsuki zatrzymał się i sięgnął wysoko ręką po coś albo raczej po kogoś. Kogoś, kto rozumiał i akceptował, ale nie był to Nikiforov. Myśli Yuuriego zapewne mknęły do Hasetsu, do wspierających rodziców, opiekuńczej siostry i wyrozumiałych przyjaciół. Gest trwał kilka sekund, po czym mężczyzna powrócił do gwałtownych skoków i zwrotów, a kiedy przetoczył się po podłodze w idealnym przewrocie z wybiciem, Wiktor złapał się na tym, że zatyka sobie usta, aby nie krzyknąć z wrażenia.

Żywiołowe ruchy ustąpiły miejsca bardziej stonowanym, ale nie mniej emocjonalnym. Yuuri zdawał się nie poruszać a płynąć.

Wiktor nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

Przesiedział godzinę wbity w podłogę, niemal niezdolny nawet do mrugnięcia. W końcu Katsuki podszedł powoli i wziął butelkę wody. Policzki zarumieniły się od wysiłku, włosy zmierzwiły, a pot ściekał po nim strużkami. Nikiforov obserwował, jak kropelka formuje się na linii włosów przy skroni i sunie w dół, znacząc drogę przez policzek, zatrzymuje się na szczęce. Prawie skapuje, ale jednak prześlizguje się dalej przez długą szyję, umiejscawia na zagłębieniu nad obojczykiem i w końcu wsiąka w koszulkę.

Wiktor zapomniał jak się oddycha.

Yuuri przyklęknął, wziął mały ręczniczek i wytarł nim twarz. Oddech miał ciężki, ale miarowy. Rosjanin zdawał sobie sprawę, że po takim popisie nie umiałby stać o własnych siłach, ale nie od dzisiaj wiedział, że Japończyk odznaczał się świetną kondycją. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął po mokrych włosach. Katsuki zmrużył oczy, próbując zogniskować wzrok na ukochanym.

\- Nie, weź, jestem brudny.

\- Jesteś piękny - szepnął Wiktor, odgarniając ciemne kosmyki za ucho.

Yuuri fuknął cicho, z rozbawieniem.

\- Naprawdę masz dzisiaj emocjonalny dzień, co?

Rosjanin zamrugał zdziwiony. No tak. Związek działa w dwie strony, więc to nie tak, że tylko on obserwował narzeczonego i wyciągał wnioski. A Yuuri miał przecież znacznie dłuższą historię śledzenia go.

Japończyk przełożył nogę przez rosyjskie uda i zniżył się, siadając okrakiem. Wiktor niepewnie przesunął jedną dłoń na biodro ukochanego, a palcem wskazującym drugiej pochwycił kropelkę potu ze skroni. Mokra łezka spływała w te i we w tę, kiedy bawił się nią bezwiednie. Yuuri powoli pił wodę. Grdyka podskakiwała przy każdym przełknięciu. Rosjanin ledwo zdusił kompulsywną chęć dotknięcia jej, a właściwie to _wgryzienia_ się w nią.

Japończyk odsunął butelkę od ust. W kącikach pozostało trochę wilgoci, którą zgarnął koniuszkiem języka. Ten widok posłał dreszcz przez całą długość kręgosłupa Wiktora. Wiedział, że nie może, że nie powinien, że nie wolno w taki dzień dotykać Yuuriego, że się go nie przytula, że nie naskakuje na niego, nie wymusza pocałunków, nie wolno, nie wolno robić takich rzeczy!

...ale dlaczego, do cholery, Yuuri siedział mu w takim razie na kolanach...

I patrzył z góry wzrokiem, który być może jedynie napalony umysł Wiktora zidentyfikował jako wyzywający. Rosjanin mentalnie potrząsnął głową. Yuuri to niewinne, zakompleksione stworzenie, sto procent introwertyzmu, a Nikiforov właśnie przeszkadzał mu w ładowaniu baterii.

...prawda...?

Nagle głowa Wiktora została ujęta w szerokie dłonie i ustawiona w lepszej pozycji do długiego, leniwego pocałunku. Jęknął zaskoczony, nawet nie zamykając oczu. Odruchowo rozsunął wargi, wpuszczając cudownie ciepły język ukochanego. Błogość wyparła z mózgu wszelkie myśli i ciągle pęczniała wraz z każdym mokrym muśnięciem w jego ustach. Nikiforov wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk zachwytu. Jak dobrze, że nie poszedł z Georgijem i Iriną...

Kciuki Yuuriego delikatnie gładziły jego policzki, od czasu do czasu wchodząc w paradę wargom. Suchy dotyk skóry i twardość paznokcia wnosiły całkiem nowe doznania do pocałunku. Rozkoszne drapnięcia tuż pod linią szczęki sprawiły, że Wiktor kompletnie stopniał, rozpuścił się pod wpływem pieszczot ukochanego, zbyt roznamiętniony i całkowicie rozbrojony, żeby przypomnieć sobie, co zrobić z własnymi rękami.

Holy shit.

Yuuri przerwał pocałunek, spokojnie wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i wstał z uśmiechem. Wiktor zastygł z ramionami wciąż wyciągniętymi, jakby obejmował niewidzialną postać. Nieprzytomnie powiódł wzrokiem za ukochanym. Japończyk zachował się jak ktoś, kto odwalił dobrą robotę i mógł przejść do następnego punktu na liście. Jakby całowanie się z ukochanym upchnął gdzieś pomiędzy intensywny trening a wyniesienie śmieci. Nikiforov osunął się z jękiem na podłogę, myśląc, jaki był nieszczęśliwy, bo najpierw uchylono mu bramy raju, żeby zerknął na nieziemskie rozkosze, a potem zamknięto drzwi, przytrzaskując dodatkowo koniuszek jego nosa, żeby zabolało bardziej.

\- Wiktor? - Yuuri stał w tanecznej pozycji kilka metrów dalej i zerkał na narzeczonego ze zdziwieniem, mrużąc oczy.

\- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki okrutny...? - Rosjanin jęczał cierpiętniczo w parkiet. - Nabijasz się i droczysz ze mną, za nic mając moje uczucia!

Japończyk zastygł bez ruchu na moment, po czym złamał pozę, opuszczając bezradnie ręce wzdłuż tułowia. Przechylił nieporadnie głowę, chowając ją głęboko w ramionach. Cały się skurczył - stał się kompletnym przeciwieństwem mężczyzny, który przed chwilą królował nad przestrzenią wokół, skacząc, wirując, anektując każdy cal podłogi i całą uwagę jedynego widza. Teraz wydawał się stopić z kolumną.

\- Dlatego nie chcę cię całować w takie dni jak ten - powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

Wiktor natychmiast powrócił do siadu, odruchowo reagując na ton, zanim jeszcze dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi.

\- Yuuri, nie płacz, proszę - wyrzucił z siebie z taką prędkością, że nie był pewien, czy został w ogóle zrozumiany.

Japończyk momentalnie ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął ucieczkę do najdalszego kąta sali, kryjąc łzy przed wzrokiem Rosjanina.

Shit. Fuck. Shitfuck!

Wiktor niewiele myśląc, poderwał się i ruszył za ukochanym. Prawie wyłożył się jak długi, bo ścierpnięte nogi odmówiły współpracy, ale niemal nie zwrócił na to uwagi, byle szybciej dopaść Yuuriego i przeprosić, ukoić, pomóc.

Znowu to zrobił, dlaczego to zrobił, po co gadał jakieś pierdoły!? Wiedział, że partner miał problemy, wiedział, że ciężko znosił takie rzeczy, a i tak to ciągnął, żebrząc, jęcząc jak duży dzieciak, który nie dostał wystarczająco wielkiego kawałka tortu. Otrzymał fantastyczny, długi i oddany pocałunek, mało mu było?

Yuuri oparł się o ścianę, chowając oblicze przed drugim mężczyzną. Wiktor zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego, niepewny, co zrobić dalej, jak tego nie schrzanić bardziej. Dłonie same wyrywały się do ukochanych ramion, ale powstrzymywał je z największym wysiłkiem. W końcu delikatnie położył rękę na barku Yuuriego. Japończyk odskoczył.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie!

Wiktor poczuł, że zaraz będą razem płakać. Chciał sięgnąć po narzeczonego i zapewnić o dozgonnej miłości, ale najwyraźniej to wcale nie rozwiązywało problemu. Gdzieś w tle pochwycił dwa oddalone odbicia w lustrze na przeciwległej ścianie sali. Jedna sylwetka kuliła się w kącie, a druga należała do największego idioty we wszechświecie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, bo się rozbeczę na dobre - uściślił Japończyk dużo spokojniejszym głosem.

Obrócił się w stronę Rosjanina i tarł zaczerwienione oczy, pociągając nosem. Rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby bardzo walczył ze sobą, spoglądając to do góry, to na boki, aby przegnać łzy. Wiktor zbliżył się powoli na długość ramion, żeby Yuuri mógł go dosięgnąć, gdyby tylko zechciał.

\- Przepraszam, moja miłości - powiedział bezradnie Nikiforov. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem zabrzmieć tak opryskliwie. To był głupi żart... Nie jesteś okrutny, jesteś kochany, kochany, bo mnie tu wpuściłeś i tak cudownie całujesz...

Yuuri mrugnął powoli i paciorki łez potoczyły się po policzkach. Wiktor wyciągnął dłonie, żeby obetrzeć te wilgotne ślady jego porażki jako wspierającego partnera, ale Japończyk cofnął się, po raz kolejny unikając kontaktu.

\- Nie chcę się z tobą przytulać ani całować, bo mam wrażenie, że coś zrobię nie tak i się zdenerwujesz, i wszystko pójdzie źle, i wszytko zepsuję, i będzie katastrofa - wybełkotał, strzelając oczami w każdą stronę, tylko nie na Rosjanina.

Wiktor tym razem powoli sięgnął po dłoń ukochanego. Yuuri popatrzył na ich splecione palce jak na bombę, która miała wybuchnąć, lecz jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, więc zapłon mógł nastąpić w każdym momencie. Nikiforov zbliżył usta do zimnej skóry i złożył czuły pocałunek na kostkach, po czym zacisnął japońską dłoń w pięść i przyłożył do swojego policzka.

\- Yuuri, co ty opowiadasz? Jeśli się zdenerwuję, bo mnie przytulisz albo pocałujesz, to możesz mi przyłożyć. O tak. - Poruszył pięścią ukochanego, usiłując uderzyć nią o własną skroń, ale Katsuki napiął mięśnie, uniemożliwiając mu to. - Możesz mi przywalić z całej siły za głupie gadki. Tak, że nakryję się nogami. Tak, że wybijesz mi z tego pustego łba takie durne hasła.

Japończyk zbliżył się, a na jego ustach wykwitł delikatny uśmiech. Palce rozłożyły się i łagodnie ujęły twarz Rosjanina w geście, który niczym nie przypominał sugerowanego uderzenia, a raczej stanowił jego przeciwieństwo, najczulszą pieszczotę.

\- Nie chcę cię bić - oznajmił Yuuri bardzo racjonalnie, co spowodowało lekki śmiech ulgi u obu mężczyzn.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał nieco zadziorniej Wiktor, spoglądając z miłością na Katsukiego.

\- Nie mogę cię bić - odparł Japończyk, ciągnąc poważnie wywód i zerkając na tors partnera, jakby nie potrafił się przemóc i spojrzeć mu w oczy. - To dopiero spowodowałoby katastrofę.

\- Większą niż całowanie i przytulanie? - Nikiforov odważył się delikatne objąć ukochanego, który nie przerwał kontaktu, chociaż dalej nie podnosił wzroku.

Yuuri w końcu westchnął i pozwolił spotkać się ich spojrzeniom. Wiktor poczuł, że sytuacja ustabilizowała się: jednocześnie ucieszyło go to i zaniepokoiło. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógł zrobić dalej, żeby nie zaszczuć Japończyka, ale by jakoś pokazać mu ten cały ładunek uczuć.

Katsuki oblizał usta, przesunął dłoń z rosyjskiego policzka na szyję i w końcu umiejscowił palce na piersi, na wysokości serca Wiktora, delikatnie strzepując niewidoczny pyłek. Zbierał się, żeby coś powiedzieć, więc Rosjanin czekał cierpliwie. Spokój zawsze opłacał się przy Yuurim, z pośpiechu nie wyniknęło jeszcze nic dobrego w ich związku, a na cierpliwości, szczególnie cierpliwości Wiktora, właściwie opierała się cała ta skomplikowana relacja.

\- Czasami są takie dni, że nie mam siły mierzyć się ze światem - zaczął w końcu Katsuki. - Myślę, że wszystko, co powiem lub zrobię zostanie obrócone przeciwko mnie. Mam wrażenie, że wszystkim cię irytuję. Ciągle się pilnuję, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby spowodować katastrofę. To bardzo męczące. Cały dzień jestem na straży, obsesyjnie się kontrolując, więc ucieczka i unikanie znajomych ludzi bardzo ułatwia sprawę.

Twarz Yuuriego, który robił bezbronną, zagubioną minę, była tak blisko, wystarczyłoby tylko nieznacznie się pochylić, żeby scałować całą tę niepewność i lęki z japońskich policzków. Lecz Wiktor powtarzał sobie w myślach jak mantrę, że nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, że nie narzuci się ukochanemu po raz kolejny i nie naruszy jego strefy komfortu.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co spowodowałoby „katastrofę”? - zapytał miękko Rosjanin.

Yuuri zrobił pół kroku i zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans o kilka cennych centymetrów. Wydawało się, że zgodził się na przejęcie przez orbitę Wiktora.

\- Wszystko - odparł cicho. - Ja powiem, że naczynia są niepomyte od trzech dni, a ty mi odpowiesz, że wszędzie zostawiam brudne ciuchy i takiemu flei jak ja to nie powinno robić różnicy. Albo że nie chcę iść na obiad do tej małej restauracji koło rzeki, tylko gdzieś indziej, to się na mnie zdenerwujesz, że wybrzydzam... Albo...

Wiktor przycisnął usta do czoła ukochanego, które skrywało tyle bezsensownych lęków. Poczuł się jak totalny głupiec. Przez ten cały czas szczycił się dojrzałością, a przecież powinien był zapytać. Powinien wyjaśnić te całe „ciche dni”, a potem zdecydować, czy przyjąć je jako normę, czy jednak rozpracować pewne lękowe schematy myślenia, w które wpadała ta cudowna japońska klucha.

\- Yuuri, to nie są katastrofy, to są głupie, szczenięce pyskówki. - Odsunął usta od czoła ukochanego tylko na moment, żeby to oznajmić, po czym przycisnął je znowu do rozgrzanej, nieco wilgotnej od potu skóry. Poczuł, że Katsuki marszczy brwi.

\- Ale ja mam je potem w głowie przez dwa tygodnie i odtwarzam je non stop, pytając siebie po co w ogóle zacząłem - zamarudził. - Po co powiedziałem to jedno słowo za dużo.

Wiktor poczuł, że Japończyk robi ruch, aby wysunąć się z jego ramion. Natychmiast rozluźnił ręce, pozwalając mężczyźnie zrobić co zechciał. Ku jego uldze, Katsuki złapał go za przegub i pociągnął w stronę kupki ich rzeczy.

\- Och, Yuuri - westchnął Nikiforov, patrząc, jak partner przebiera się szybko. - Ale co takiego złego się dzieje? Przecież to są głupoty. Byłoby genialnie, gdybyśmy mogli kłócić się tylko o takie malutkie sprawy.

Japończyk zamarł z uniesionym kolanem, bo wiązał sznurówkę od butów. Zawahanie trwało tylko sekundę, ale Wiktor już wiedział, że znowu nie trafił. Frustrowało go, że nie wiedział dlaczego. Czemu ciągle coś robił źle? Czemu do Yuuriego nikt nie dołączył instrukcji obsługi? Czytałby ją jak Biblię.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił Katsuki drżącym głosem, dokańczając wiązanie sznurówki. - Masz rację, jestem przewrażliwiony, przepraszam...

Fuck. Shit. Fuckshit.

Wszystkie mięśnie Wiktora stężały, a serce nie mogło się zdecydować, czy walić jak oszalałe, czy też zamilknąć całkowicie i pozostawić głuchą pustkę w piersi właściciela. Myśl, nakazał sobie. Zawsze działasz pod wpływem impulsu i intuicji, ale to wywozi cię teraz na manowce. Dlaczego wywozi cię na manowce? Dlaczego z Yuurim nie działa? Obsypanie pocałunkami, moc pieszczot, słodkie zapewnienia, tulenie i głaskanie, każdym gestem zapewnienie o dozgonnej miłości - to było wszystkim, czego Wiktor kiedykolwiek pragnął w chwilach załamania. Chciał dać to i więcej ukochanemu.

I nagle do Wiktora dotarło. Mierzył Yuuriego swoją miarą. Dawał mu to, czego sam pożądał, zapominając, że przecież ukochany miał swoje własne pragnienia.

Przez ten moment zawahania Katsuki zdążył pospiesznie wrzucić wszystko do torby i zapinał kurtkę nerwowymi ruchami. Nikiforov zamrugał, czując się jak ostatni kretyn.

\- Nie, nie! - wrzasnął, usiłując nadrobić straconą na kontemplację chwilę. Japończyk zamarł wpół ruchu zakładania okularów. - Yuuri, nie uciekaj przede mną, błagam cię, pozwól mi zrozumieć! To... To, co powiedziałem, nie miało cię ocenić. Dla mnie to są głupoty, ale dla ciebie nie. I to nie znaczy, że ja mam rację. Przecież wiesz, że jestem emocjonalnym głupkiem.

Skrócił dzielący ich dystans, wyjął okulary z dłoni ukochanego i sam delikatnie wsunął je na jego nos, cały czas spoglądając we wpatrzone w niego bursztynowe ślepia. Dłonie położył częściowo na szyi, a częściowo na karku narzeczonego, kciukami muskając płatki uszu i skórę wokół.

\- Pozwól mi zrozumieć, co się dzieje w twojej pięknej główce - wyszeptał Wiktor. - Mów do mnie, Yuuri...

Ostatnie zdanie zdawało się przełamać jakiś czar rzucony na Japończyka. Mężczyzna szarpnął się lekko, jednak nie po to, aby przerwać kontakt, raczej żeby wyjść ze swego rodzaju transu. Wyraźnie speszył się, jakby ktoś złapał go na zawstydzającej czynności. Jakby wpatrywanie się w oczy ukochanej osoby było czymś godnym potępienia. Wiktor zastanowił się, czy Yuuri po prostu nie zawiesił się i nie zrozumiał nic z tego, co Rosjanin rzekł i przez to poczuł się głupio. Nikiforov nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby powtórzyć, żeby inaczej ułożyć zdania, żeby dostać kolejną szansę na rozwinięcie ich relacji. Jednak w chwili, gdy otwierał usta, ubiegł go Yuuri.

\- Mam powiedzieć, co najgorszego może się stać? - zapytał. - Co dla mnie oznaczają kłótnie, kiedy źle się czuję? Kiedy czuję się taki słaby?

Wiktor pokiwał głową. Sam nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło, gdy poprosił o jakieś wskazówki, ale to brzmiało dobrze.

Yuuri wziął głęboki oddech i więcej wilgoci zebrało się w kącikach bursztynowych oczu.

\- Okaże się, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, by być z tobą - wymamrotał.

Wiktor poczuł się jak we śnie, kiedy człowiek idzie po schodach i nagle potyka się i spada w przepaść. Tylko to nieprzyjemne uczucie trwało i trwało, zamiast urwać się przy gwałtownym przebudzeniu. Czy nie wyrażał wystarczająco swojej miłości? Czy nie zapewniał dość gorliwie? Czy też przeciwnie, zbytnio osaczał Yuuriego, żądał za dużo i to przytłaczało ukochanego, powodując tak ostateczne myśli?

\- Bo narzekasz, że nie wyniosłem śmieci albo nie masz ochoty robić tego, co ja? - zapytał w końcu łamiącym się głosem. - Yuuri, gdybym cię zostawił przez takie pierdoły, to ja nie byłbym godny ciebie. Nie jesteś maszyną do zaspokajania moich potrzeb.

Katsuki patrząc najsmutniejszym wzrokiem, podniósł swoją dłoń i umiejscowił ją na dłoni Nikiforova, przyciskając mocniej do policzka.

\- Nie uciekaj przede mną - mówił dalej Wiktor. - Masz prawo być na mnie zły. Nie bierz całej winy na siebie. Nie zauważyłeś, jak wszyscy kpią, że to ty jesteś poszkodowany w naszym związku? Przecież to ja jestem dużym dzieciakiem, którego trzeba niańczyć.

Na twarzy Yuuriego pojawiła się irytacja i już otwierał usta, aby zaprzeczyć, jednak Rosjanin delikatnie przesunął kciuk i musnął nim wargi ukochanego, subtelnie prosząc o nieprzerywanie. Japończyk przełknął słowa.

\- Nawet byłem w dwóch takich związkach - ciągnął Wiktor - gdzie druga osoba traktowała mnie jak boga i powiem ci, że skończyły się z przytupem, a podczas trwania wychodziły naprawdę koszmarne rzeczy. Ileż można kogoś adorować? A ja się też potem robię wstrętny, bo się przyzwyczajam, że nie muszę się starać i w sumie to mi nie zależy, bo...

Już w trakcie mówienia zauważył, że wspominka o związkach nie zadziałała najlepiej. Kiedy próbował się wytłumaczyć i jakoś ratować, zaczynał bełkotać. Na twarzy Yuuriego dostrzegał tylko coraz większe zmęczenie sytuacją. Wręcz widział, jak wszystkie myśli ukochanego ogniskują się wokół pomysłu jak przerwać i uciec. Wiktor po urwaniu monologu poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, by w końcu wyrzucić z siebie desperackie słowa:

\- Czemu się jeszcze martwisz, co mam zrobić, żebyś przestał? Jak cię przekonać, że nie odczepię się od ciebie do końca życia? Przecież tak bardzo cię kocham. Pozwól mi cię kochać.

Yuuri powoli wypuścił oddech i zacisnął powieki. Gdy je otworzył, Wiktor westchnął z ulgi. Wokół japońskich oczu pojawiła się siateczka zmarszczek świadcząca o szczerym choć zmęczonym uśmiechu. W twarzy Katsukiego dalej tkwiła sugestia smutku, lecz nie dominował on w łagodnych rysach.

\- Wiesz, życie to nie film... - powiedział cicho Yuuri. - Miłość nie leczy z lęków ani problemów psychicznych... Gdyby leczyła, to byłbym już całkiem zdrowy. - Wysilił się na żart.

Delikatnym ruchem odgarnął grzywkę Wiktora. Rosjanin pochylił się i złożył czuły pocałunek w kąciku ust narzeczonego. Przyciskając suche wargi do ciepłej skóry, pragnął przestać myśleć o czymkolwiek. Cały umysł wypełniał Yuuri i szczęście, że był blisko, i poczucie, że Nikiforov nigdy go nie zostawi. Przesunął nosem wzdłuż linii szczęki i wcisnął twarz w szyję ukochanego.

\- Jesteś taką wielką pomocą. - Ciepły oddech Japończyka owionął rosyjskie ucho. Głos brzmiał szczerze, gdy tak łamał się od wzruszenia.

Pod Wiktorem ugięły się nogi. Yuuri był taki cudowny, że nie tylko zdjął z Nikiforova ciężar swoich problemów psychicznych, dając do zrozumienia, że jakkolwiek Rosjanin by się starał, to pewne rzeczy pozostawały poza jego możliwościami, ale też podkreślił, że to w porządku. Że tak musiało być. Że nie oczekiwał od Wiktora zbawienia tylko pomocy. Ostatecznie Rosjanin wszystko spieprzył, a Japończyk jak zwykle uratował sytuację w najbardziej krytycznym stadium.

\- Tak bardzo mnie wspierasz... Nawet w moich najgorszych momentach - szeptał dalej Yuuri, a jego usta muskały rosyjskie ucho. - Nie chcę ci psuć humoru tylko dlatego, że jestem drażliwy.

Nikiforov odsunął się nieco, żeby spojrzeć w oczy ukochanego. Położył dłoń na sercu Japończyka, czując, jak bije spokojnie i miarowo, co znajdywało odbicie w jego własnym rytmie.

\- Twoja drażliwość to taka sama część ciebie jak twoja dobroć, zapał, determinacja, złośliwość, miękkość, egoizm czy galopująca racjonalność w chwilach zapomnienia... - Każda cecha zbiegała się z następnym uderzeniem serca. - Wszystko, co w tobie kocham.

Yuuri przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę, patrząc najcieplejszym wzrokiem.

\- Nie jestem złośliwy - wymamrotał w końcu.

\- Bywasz bardzo złośliwy - odbił Wiktor. - Najbardziej uwielbiam, jak ochrzaniasz Yurio albo Milę, czasami jeden celny tekst i nie wiedzą, gdzie się schować, ich miny są bezcenne. Jakow też to uwielbia, bo ostatnio nawet mi to wyznał. Plus on jeszcze lubi, jak mnie też się dostaje...

Pochylił się do ucha Yuuriego i szepnął: - Nie mów mojemu narzeczonemu, ale ja też to lubię.

\- Nawet się nie zająknę - parsknął Japończyk.

Stali chwilę w objęciach, chłonąc swoją bliskość. W końcu zgodnie przerwali uścisk. Wiktor schylił się po kurtkę, Yuuri po torbę, pozamykali salę, oddali klucz na portierni i postanowili przejść się na następny przystanek. Rosjanin odruchowo otoczył plecy ukochanego ramieniem, ale po chwili cofnął rękę, przypominając sobie, że Japończyk nie życzył sobie dzisiaj nadmiernego kontaktu. Katsuki jednak zaśmiał się tylko krótko i przycisnął do boku Nikiforova, składając mokry i głośny buziak na policzku narzeczonego. Wiktor drgnął zaskoczony pod wpływem tego spontanicznego gestu. Automatycznie sięgnął po dłoń Yuuriego i spotkał ją w połowie drogi. Ich palce splotły się w tak wspaniale znajomy sposób.

\- Koniec cichych dni? - zapytał Rosjanin.

\- Koniec cichych dni - zgodził się Japończyk. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrzebuję samotności i chwili tylko dla siebie - dodał po chwili z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Oczywiście! - przytaknął natychmiast Nikiforov, przerażony, że ukochany mógłby pomyśleć coś innego.

Przeszli w milczeniu przez teoretycznie zamknięty park. Wiktor czuł się, jakby przebiegł maraton. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo wykończyła go ta sytuacja i konfrontacja z Yuurim. Ostatecznie wiele wyjaśnili, omówili i wiedzieli nad czym pracować, ale dobre zakończenie nie powodowało samoczynnego rozwiązania problemów. Nikt nie mógł odmówić gigantycznego wysiłku i ogromu uczuć, który obaj zainwestowali w tę konwersację. Wiktorowi nigdy nie zależało na związkach na tyle, żeby poświęcić tak wielkie pokłady energii w budowanie relacji. Nagle poczuł o wiele więcej szacunku do Jakowa, przypomniawszy sobie, przez jak wiele lat stary trener walczył o swoje małżeństwo.

Kiedy Rosjanin otwierał drzwi wspólnego lokum, zauważył, że dobry nastrój opuścił Yuuriego i mężczyzna przycupnął pod ścianą już tylko bardzo zmęczony, czekając posłusznie, aż narzeczony upora się z zamkiem.

Makkachin przywitał się z nimi wesoło. Nikiforov odruchowo sięgnął po smycz, żeby zabrać psa na spacer, jednak przy obroży leżała karteczka od sprzątaczki, pani Wiery, na której napisała kiedy wyprowadziła pudla. Sam Makkachin nie wykazywał entuzjazmu względem pomysłu spaceru, łasząc się leniwie do Yuuriego. Swojska, ciepła i ospała atmosfera zaległa w całym domu lekką niewidoczną mgiełką.

Wiktor położył się na kanapie, czekając, aż ukochany wyjdzie spod prysznica. To był długi i ciężki dzień, mimo wszystko. Ale ostatnie słowa Yuuriego dalej odbijały się echem w głowie, a właściwie to gdzieś w sercu, powodując rozlazły, głupawy uśmiech na twarzy Rosjanina. Znowu dał się złapać w pułapkę zastawioną bezwiednie przez wytrawnego japońskiego gracza. Nikiforov był pod wrażeniem, szczególnie że doskonale wiedział, że ukochany wcale tego nie planował. Mówił „kocham cię” tak szczerze i na tyle sposobów, a Rosjanin nie umiał dotrzymać mu w tym kroku.

W chwili najgorszej katastrofy, totalnej porażki, kiedy Wiktor przegrywał boleśnie i z kretesem, gdy już myślał, że oto koniec, że więcej się nie podniesie, bo nawet nie wie jak - pojawiał się Yuuri. Przyzwyczajony do niepowodzeń i uzbrojony w ten swój szczery upór. Najpiękniejszy w możliwie najgorszych sytuacjach. Gdy inni ludzie załamywali się i pokazywali niezbyt kuszące cechy charakteru, Yuuri błyszczał jak... Jak... No błyszczał. Jak lotos czy inny kwiatek, w każdym razie to, co wyrasta z błota i nigdzie indziej. Potrzebuje przeciwności, aby rozwinąć się w pełni.

Wiktor był zakochany do szaleństwa.

Zakrył oczy dłonią i powoli przesunął ją przez czoło, by zanurzyć we włosach. Yuuri wyszedł z łazienki i mieszkanie zaczęła wypełniać, kąt po kącie, woń cytrynowego mydła. Rosjanin rozwarł powieki i zaciągnął się zapachem, czując, jak całe ciało reaguje przypływem radości na ten bodziec. Jak odruch Pawłowa.

Katsuki przyczłapał wcale z gracją do kanapy. Na stopach miał byle jakie pantofle ze sklepu „wszystko po 100 jenów”, bokserki były poplamione i sterczały z nich poprute nitki, a koszulka zrobiła się za ciasna już trzy prania temu. Wiktor i tak zauważał tylko odsłonięte, umięśnione uda, na których perliły się krople wilgoci - nie do końca wytarta woda albo świeży pot po ciepłym prysznicu.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie? - zapytał Yuuri i przycupnął obok. Położył obie dłonie na piersi Wiktora, a ten stopniał jeszcze bardziej pod pływem dotyku. - Wyglądasz jakby bolała cię głowa...

\- Jest ok - odparł. - A ty? Chcesz mieć wieczór dla siebie? Możesz wziąć Makkachina i popieścić się z nim w łóżku. Ja tam... Coś sobie wymyślę.

Katsuki zawisł nad nim z zagadkowym uśmiechem. Przesunął palce na odsłonięty obojczyk i powiódł opuszkiem palca wzdłuż kości.

Wiktor wydał z siebie ciche skomlenie.

\- A mogę wymienić Makkachina na ciebie? - zapytał Japończyk i oblizał usta. - Wziąć ciebie i popieścić się z tobą w łóżku?

 _To nie fair_ , pomyślał Rosjanin. Musiał jednak zrobić wystarczająco zachęcającą minę, bo Katsuki wstał i objął Wiktora. Ten skojarzył co się dzieje trochę za późno.

\- Światowe blisko, tylko sobie nic nie...

Yuuri pomimo zmęczenia znalazł na tyle siły, aby unieść go jednym ruchem. Zaskoczony Wiktor objął ciasno szyję ukochanego, próbując lepiej ułożyć się i zaasekurować.

\- ...zrób!

Długie nogi Rosjanina sterczały komicznie. Nikiforov przycisnął się do piersi narzeczonego, sarkając na własną niekompaktową posturę. Pragnął być jak najbliżej, bezpieczny i chciany w ramionach Yuuriego. Widział, że Katsuki manewruje z uwagą, aby nie zahaczyć nigdzie nogami Rosjanina. Wiktor próbował się skurczyć, zająć mniej miejsca, ale ciało w ogóle nie wiedziało, co chciał osiągnąć mózg. Gest był zbyt obcy dla natury Nikiforova, co zaczynało go denerwować.

Yuuri delikatnie ułożył Wiktora na wspólnym łóżku. Makkachin, przyzwyczajony, że czasami panciowie wpadali w szczególny nastrój i wtedy nie miał wstępu do sypialni, posłusznie wytoczył się do legowiska w pokoju. Japończyk z delikatnym uśmiechem zamknął za nim drzwi, kiedy Rosjanin zdążył pozbyć się spodni i koszulki. W momencie znaleźli siebie nawzajem. Całowali się leniwie, pieścili i skubali wrażliwe miejsca. Nikiforov nie śmiał prosić o więcej.

Leżał pod Yuurim, dysząc ciężko, kiedy ten na zmianę gryzł i ssał jego szyję, a ręce wędrowały coraz niżej. Nagle Japończyk przestał i spojrzał na ukochanego całkowicie rozbrojonego i upojonego pieszczotami.

\- Witia, chcesz się ze mną kochać? - zapytał kompletnie neutralnym tonem.

Wiktor sapnął z wrażenia, totalnie skonsternowany. Zamrugał kilka razy, myśląc nad odpowiedzią, a przywołanie zdrowego rozsądku w takiej chwili nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań.

\- Wiesz, generalnie tak - stwierdził w końcu - ale jeśli nie odwzajemniasz tej chęci, to nie.

Yuuri w czułym geście przesunął dłoń przez jasne włosy. Wiktor kompletnie nie umiał nic wyczytać z jego twarzy.

\- W sumie to nie wiem - rzucił Katsuki, cały czas pieszcząc Nikiforova. - Chyba jestem otwarty na opcję uwiedzenia.

Wiktor pozwolił sobie na ciche parsknięcie i objął ciaśniej ukochanego.

\- Uwiedzenia? - upewnił się. - Yuuri, nie zmuszaj się do czegoś, na co nie masz ochoty. Ja jestem super szczęśliwy już teraz, w twoich ramionach.

Japończyk odpowiedział szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem.

\- To nie tak, że będę cierpiał straszne męki podczas kochania się z tobą. - Zniżył się i złożył słodki pocałunek na czole Wiktora, następny na skroni, przesunął językiem od ucha wzdłuż linii szczęki i złapał między zęby miękką skórę pod brodą. Rosjanin szybko ubił poduszkę tak, żeby móc odchylić głowę jak najdalej. - Powiedziałbym nawet, że tendencja jest wręcz odwrotna. Poza tym, nie chcę cię rozczarować...

Wiktor wsunął obie dłonie w czarne włosy, zachęcając kochanka do dalszej eksploracji tych rejonów. Pomimo obezwładniającej przyjemności ostatnie zdanie uruchomiło alarm w odurzonej głowie Rosjanina.

\- Bardziej niż rozczarowania boję się poczucia, że cię do czegoś zmusiłem - wymruczał.

Yuuri podniósł się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć w odchyloną twarz Wiktora. Jedną dłoń umieścił na odsłoniętej szyi, a drugą we włosach narzeczonego. Nikiforovowi było wszystko jedno gdzie skończy się ten wieczór. Byle z nim...

\- W końcu masz emocjonalny dzień, muszę cię rozpieścić - powiedział miękko Japończyk.

Wiktor pokręcił gwałtownie głową, czym zbił z tropu ukochanego. Ale musiał mu to przekazać, bo inaczej Katsuki zawsze już będzie się bał, że nie podoła ogromowi uczuć, jakimi zalewał go Nikiforov.

\- Nie, Yuuri - stwierdził poważnie. - Nie musisz. _Chcesz_ mnie rozpieścić. Jesteś wspaniały taki jaki jesteś. Nigdy nie rób ze mną czegoś, co myślisz, że musisz. Tylko to, co sam zechcesz.

Zdziwienie na twarzy Katsukiego ustąpiło miejsca jakiejś delikatności i spokojowi. Pochylił się do głębokiego pocałunku, którego przez długi czas żaden nie umiał przerwać. W końcu Yuuri szepnął jedno rozgorączkowane słowo prosto w usta Wiktora, muskając przy tym jego wargi.

\- Chcę.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lęk jest naturalną reakcją organizmu, dzięki której zdołaliśmy przetrwać jako gatunek. Postanowiliśmy jeszcze wykształcić wysoką inteligencję. I tutaj zaczyna się problem, kiedy do zaawansowanego software'u, jakim jest myślenie abstrakcyjne, używamy dość starego hardware'u, jakim jest nasz małpi mózg. Dla mózgu nie ma większego znaczenia, czy boimy się zbłaźnienia się przed ukochaną osobą, czy też musimy walczyć o życie z drapieżnikiem. W obu przypadkach interpretuje zagrożenia jako realną groźbę śmierci. 
> 
> Naszemu życiu realnie nic nie zagraża, kiedy występujemy przed tłumem albo kłócimy się z partnerem, jednak ciało ma takie same reakcje jak w przypadku starcia z - dajmy na to - drapieżnikiem. Są trzy reakcje na lęk. Pierwsza to walka - wiele agresywnych zachowań bierze się ze strachu. Druga to zastygnięcie, co tłumaczy, czemu mówi się, że lęk często "paraliżuje". Trzecia zaś to ucieczka, najbardziej efektywna, a zatem najbardziej kusząca. To też ma tendencję do robienia Yuuri - jak w odcinku, w którym z uporem maniaka unikał Wiktora, aby ten nie zauważył, jak słaby jest Yuuri (w swoim własnym mniemaniu). Takie lęki nie biorą się znikąd. Zakładam, że w życiu Yuuriego nie stało się nic, co mogłoby wywołać zespół stresu pourazowego (chyba że śmierć Vicchana, ale nie sądzę). Najczęściej (poza zsp) lęki są efektem wielu lat wypracowywania konkretnych schematów jak reagować w konkretnych sytuacjach, aby ochronić się przed zagrożeniem. W przypadku Yuuriego zagrożeniem jest możliwość "odkrycia" przez innych jego "słabej strony", której nienawidzi. Tak bardzo skupia się na złych aspektach, że nie jest w stanie dostrzec niczego dobrego. I zapewne nie umie zaakceptować, że ludzie kochają go pomimo (a Wiktor zapewne nawet za to) jego gorszych cech i nie musi być ekstra 24/7.
> 
> Wiktor zaś przyzwyczajony jest do mocnych charakterów, do ludzi znających swoją wartość. Myślę, że spotkanie z lękami Yuuriego to dla niego jak spotkanie z kosmitami. Jest chęć porozumienia, są możliwości, podejmuje się próby - ale nie od razu wszystko kończy się sukcesem. Wiktor musi nauczyć się kompletnie innego systemu myślenia, rozbrajania niektórych idei, które Yuuri uznaje za prawdę absolutną, a to jedynie opinia ("Jestem taki jak tuzin innych łyżwiarzy."). Wiktor, jako ktoś przyzwyczajony do wygranych, na pewno czuje się przytłoczony tym, że "zwykłe" pocieszanie to nie kaliber na Yuuriego. Że pieszczoty i komplementy nie zawsze zadziałają, że problemy nie znikają tylko dlatego, że się kochają. Ale obaj się uczą. Cierpliwie.
> 
> I to mogę polecić każdemu, kto chce pomóc komuś z lękami lub z depresją. Cierpliwości.


End file.
